This invention relates to a formulation comprising a pharmaceutically active ingredient and a coating. The invention also relates to the use of the formulation in the treatment and prevention of disorders of the gastrointestinal tract. Also disclosed are methods for preparing the formulations.
Formulating pharmaceutically active ingredients into a form suitable for administration to a patient is a developed area of science. It is also a key consideration for the efficacy of a drug. There are many examples of methods for formulating drugs and other active ingredients. The aim of these formulations are varied and can range from increasing systemic absorption, allowing for a new route of administration, improving bioavailability, reducing metabolism of the active, or avoiding undesirable routes of administration.
WO 2008/122965 discloses oral cyclosporin minicapsule compositions with modified release properties which release cyclosporin in at least the colon. WO2010/133609 discloses compositions comprising a water-soluble polymer matrix in which are dispersed droplets of oil, the compositions comprising a modified release coating. The disclosed compositions also contain an active principle.